


Different Road

by anysin



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Deception, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Underage, Running Away, Triangle Bill Cipher
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 09:02:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13232463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anysin/pseuds/anysin
Summary: After Dipper's news, Mabel's world ends in a slightly different way. Set during Dipper and Mabel vs. The Future.





	Different Road

**Author's Note:**

> For the hurt/comfort bingo prompt "runaways".

Mabel has no idea what she’s doing.

It’s funny what kind of superpowers you can get from sheer adrenaline. Mabel has made it all the way through the forest and reached the bus stop, and now she’s waiting for the bus to arrive. What she’s going to do after it does, she’s not sure; she was thinking about getting onto it, but she’s pretty sure she has no money in her backpack and she’s missing all the other things she needs to start a new life elsewhere, anyway. She should be turning back towards the Shack, really. She should-

“S-s-s-so, are you running away or something?”

“Geesh!” Her hammering heart doesn’t slow down when she realizes it’s the time travel guy - Blender? - who is suddenly standing by her side, lifting his hands as if to fend her off when she turns towards him. For a moment, she feels silly about having reacted the way she did, but after another moment she finds herself getting angry instead. “What the heck! Don’t they teach you any habits in the future?”

“I-I-I’m sorry!” He’s smiling weirdly as he says that, which makes Mabel frown. Nevertheless, she finds herself slumping as her anger leaves her, her eyes squeezing shut. She hears Blendin - that was his name - step closer to her, feels his hand on her shoulder. “Hey, it’s okay!”

She doesn’t understand why he’s comforting her until the first sob bursts out of her, and she starts crying; her face is already streaked with tears when she covers it with her hands and now she can’t stop more from coming. Blendin doesn’t try to hug her, but keeps his hand on her shoulder instead, squeezing it gently as she cries in front of him, and in the end it’s Mabel who ends up stepping towards him, leaning against him. His hand lifts away from her shoulder and touches her hair instead, stroking it carefully.

“I-I guess you had a rough day, huh?”

She sniffles, nodding against his big belly.

“I guess that’s why you’re running away?”

“I’m not,” she says, even though that’s a lie; she was totally going to until she realized that she didn’t actually have the resources to do so. But now that Blendin is here-

“You wouldn’t have your time machine with you, do you?”

He laughs softly. “Of course I do, but that doesn’t mean I’m going to borrow it to you.” He sets both of his hands on her shoulders as he pushes her gently off of him, leaning down towards her. She can’t see his eyes through his goggles, but she has a feeling that his smile has reached them, too; his whole being seems to be alight with mirth. “No, for you I have something even better.”

*

The bus arrives to the stop.

Lifting Mabel against his chest, her weight resting in the crook of his left arm while he holds her backpack with his right hand, Bill steps into the bus. His meat suit has the required currency, so the driver lets him in; he picks a seat from the back and settles there with Mabel, letting her slide to the window seat. He takes her, or rather Pine Tree’s, backpack into his hands, feeling the cracked snow globe inside.

Bill is amazed with himself, that he hasn’t broken it already. His plan, his dream, trillion years in motion- it’s finally there in his reach, and he’s sitting in a ridiculous human vehicle with a little girl. It’s hilarious. Bill isn’t always good at laughing at himself, but this time he does so with ease, ignoring it when the driver glances at him through the mirror.

Yes, he and Shooting Star are doing this. Good ol’ Fordsy and his family can wonder about whatever became of their Mabel while Bill takes her to a big city, where his apocalypse can start with a real bang. They can demolish Gravity Falls later, when Mabel has got used to her new life. To being Bill’s.

“No need to run away anymore, Shooting Star.” He lets his hand run through her hair, cradle her sleeping head. “You’re home now.”


End file.
